


Heroes Don't Get Sick Days

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Gen, Rescue Missions, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Poe and Finn have gotten themselves capturedagain, and the only person who can possibly get them out is Rey...who is in the middle of a truly vicious cold.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Heroes Don't Get Sick Days

Rey sneezes hard enough to make her stumble back several steps, thumping against the wall. For a moment she thinks the ringing in her ears is only that, and then she realizes she’s actually caused an _echo_ , the sound reverberating down the metal corridor. Across the intersection, four Stormtroopers turn to look at her in disconcerting unison.

Rey sniffs hard and glares at them. “You saw _no’ding_ ,” she rasps furiously.

“We saw nothing,” the Stormtroopers chorus, sounding almost relieved.

“Keeb walging,” Rey adds grimly. As one, the Stormtroopers turn and march on down the corridor, in perfect lockstep. Rey scowls and stomps onward, rubbing at her nose with the back of her hand. The Force sends her turning down a narrow side corridor, then another, and then she hears the thumping of yet another squad of Stormtroopers and has to flatten herself into a tiny alcove and hold her breath until they’re past, radiating _I’m not here_ as hard as she possibly can.

Thankfully, she doesn’t sneeze again until she’s nearly to the cells, and there’s no one around when she does. She peers around the last corner to see where the guards _are_ , and finds, rather to her surprise, that they are all lying down in a rather tidy line, their helmets piled beside them.

Rey steps fully into the prison corridor, and one of the cell doors swings open to reveal Finn and a rather sheepish looking Poe.

“Felt you coming,” Finn says, “and figured we should help you out a bit.”

“Did you hab to ged cabdured _dis_ weeg?” Rey snarls.

“...Sorry,” Finn says, and reaches out to brush his fingers over Rey’s forehead. The sinus headache which has been plaguing her for days fades away to nothing, and Rey slumps against him, resting her head against his shoulder and grumbling quietly into the leather of the jacket.

“We _are_ sorry,” Poe says. “We really didn’t mean to get captured, I swear.”

“ _Boys_ ,” Rey sniffs, and straightens again. “Come on. I wand do ged oud before fugging Kylo Ren finds oud I’b here.”

“Lead on,” Finn says, unlimbering the blaster he has clearly taken from one of the unconscious guards. Poe has one too, Rey notes approvingly, as she turns to lead the way back to the shuttle she’s left docked in an exceedingly out-of-the-way hangar. BB-8 was very miffed that she said it couldn’t come with her, but _someone_ has to keep the engines hot.

They’re actually almost to the shuttle when the alarms go off. Rey swears and abandons stealth, bolting towards the hangar with Poe and Finn on her heels. A few blaster shots whine past her head; Finn returns fire with his usual accuracy, judging by the thumping clangs of armor-clad figures falling to the metal deck.

Rey skids to a halt at the base of the shuttle’s ramp, snapping, “Ged in! Ged _in_!” as a depressingly familiar Force-presence comes sweeping into the hangar. Poe goes sprinting up the ramp, Finn following him, and Rey whirls to face Kylo Ren. Another sneeze racks her as he approaches, loud and startling enough to make the ranked Stormtroopers at his back jump a little, in a chorus of tiny clangs.

“Rey,” Kylo Ren says, stretching out a hand towards her. “At last, you have returned to join me.”

Rey, eyes streaming with the aftermath of the sneeze, hears the tiny shuttle’s engines whirr up to full power, and feels Finn take a firm, gentle grip on her with the Force. She sniffs hard against another sneeze and glares at Kylo Ren, rather pleased when he falters slightly at the blazing fury in her eyes.

“ _Fugg you_ ,” she says, as loudly as she can, and Finn yanks her into the shuttle, slapping the hatch shut behind her, as Poe and BB-8 take the shuttle screaming out of the hangar and into warp before the _Finalizer’s_ weapons can track them.

Rey curls up in Finn’s lap on the tiny built-in couch and snuffles quietly into his jacket. “Nod allowed to ged cabdured again,” she mutters. “ _Esbecially_ nod when I’b sig.”

“I promise,” Finn murmurs, stroking her hair with one warm hand. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
